Talk:Happy Birthday Baby Bop!/@comment-68.174.136.60-20150616005547/@comment-68.174.136.60-20151017065352
Deletes Removed Time! Transcript '''Greg''': Hi. ''(with the others)'' We're the Wiggles. ''(himself)'' I'm Greg. '''Murray''': I'm Murray. '''Jeff''': I'm Jeff. '''Anthony''': And I'm Anthony. And we've got some big news for you. '''Murray''': That's right, Anthony. Jeff, Greg and I have decided it's time for us to hand out for our purple, red and yellow skivvies to a new generation of Wiggles who'll continue to sing, dance, and make music for you just like we've had. '''Jeff''': We've had a great time singing, dancing and wiggling for children all around the world for 21 years. A lot can happen in 21 years. We've done more than 7,000 shows, performed in lots and lots of countries and some of our earliest fans have even grown up to be moms and dads themselves. '''Murray''': It is a long time, Jeff. We've been lucky enough to entertain almost a million of people each year all around the world. But this is meant we've had to spent a lot of time away from our own families and friends. We miss them and Jeff, Greg and I have decided it's time for us to spend some more time at home. So we're planning one final tour so you can all come and say goodbye and then there will be 3 great new Wiggles joining Anthony next year. '''Anthony''': That's right, Murray. The Wiggles are here to stay. I'm gonna be keeping my blue skivvy and we'll be singing and dancing just like before. I'm excited about meeting 3 new Wiggles for you to get to know and Greg, Murray and Jeff will still be here at Wiggles headquarters helping create new songs, new dances, new experiences for you to enjoy. '''Greg''': We can't wait for our final tour together and we're really excited to be introducing you to Emma, Lachy and Simon who'll be pulling on the red, yellow and purple skivvies for next year. '''Jeff''': Most importantly, we really want to say a huge thank you to all of you, our fans. We've had so much fun over the past 21 years. It's been a great ride in our Big Red Car. '''Anthony''': It sure has, Jeff. We're very lucky we're 9 very lucky guys. But we still have a few performances left together this year. '''Greg''': You can find details about the tour at our website "www.thewiggles.com". We hope to see you there. ''(The Wiggles do their wiggle finger pose.)'' This video marks: *The final time Barney is voiced by Bob West and performed by David Joyner. *The final time BJ is performed by Jeff Brooks. *The final appearances of Keesha, Danny, Emily, and Robert. *The last video to feature the Seasons 4 Barney & Friends logo during the intro. *The last video to have Joe Phillips as a musical director. *The official end of ''Barney & Friends''' Second Era (July 8, 1997) *The last video to be filmed on the treehouse set. *The last video to have the second generation kids. '''A ''''''Message to Barney & Friends' Fans''' is a [http://wiggles.wikia.com/wiki/YouTube YouTube] video uploaded on November 17-December 12, 1997 where Barney & Friends announce that second generation kids are getting out of business next year. This was before the [[Surfer Kim]] VHS was released. Goodbye Message Time! [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uCs4pAWGOjc Barney & Friends: First Day of School (Season 4, Episode 1 ) is removed from the PBS schedule, along with other Lyrick Studios properties. ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gdz6ISW4n5Q Barney & Friends: Is Everybody Happy? (Season 4, Episode 2) removed from the channel] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wqLIi4GZuoQ Barney & Friends: Pennies, Nickels, Dimes (Season 4, Episode 3) removed from the channel ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-oe-hik2a7U Barney & Friends: We've Got Rhythm (Season 4, Episode 4) removed from the channel ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KPdXQF0Hkm8 Barney & Friends: Tick Tock Clocks! (Season 4, Episode 5) removed from the channel]